Fairy Tail One Shots
by boredBRAIXEN
Summary: A collection of one shots and song fics focused on my favorite shippings! Lucy x Natsu Levy x Gajeel Wendy x Romeo Juvia x Gray Erza x Jallel Mira x Laxus Lasanna x Bickslow Evergreen x Elfman and more ...
1. chapter 1

When I woke up this morning I got dressed faster than I had in years. I ran towards the guilds library hoping to catch Levy before she headed to Gajeel's house.

I arrived a few minutes after leaving my apartment and thankfully, Levy hadn't left yet. I really needed to talk to someone. Normally I would just talk to Natsu when something was bothering me, but seeing as he was what was on my mind, I figured it was best to leave him out of this conversation.

I walked inside and found Gajeel passed out on the floor next to a mountain of books with Levy sitting all the way at the top. She looked up noticing my presence and smiled warmly.

"Oi... Lucy-chan what's up? You're here really early. Where's Natsu and Happy?"

I smiled brightly back to her. "The boys are going to go fishing, they go every Sunday, I'm supposed to be working on my novel but... I kinda needed some advice."

Levy's face turned serious as she climbed down the giant pile of books and made her way to sit next to me on the reading couch. "What is it Lucy-chan?"

"It's about Natsu." I sighed.

"Are you two fighting?" She asked me with such a sad look in her eyes that my emotional turmoil increased.

"No no, nothing like that. Its more like I'm confused about some stuff." I waved my hands frantically. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Natsu hadn't really done anything wrong, it was my own feelings causing me pain.

"Well what's up?" She shifted to a more comfortable position and readied herself to listen to me with all of her attention.

"It's just...you know how I feel about him. And tomorrow is a big day for us, but I don't think he remembers." My heart broke with every word I spoke. Had it really been a decade that he's been in my life? Have I really been free all this time, or did I just trafe my abusive prison for a heart shattering one?

"What's tomorrow?" She looked confused. Why wouldn't she be? I met Natsu while he was on a mission so no one knew how long we'd been traveling together before we arrived at Fairy Tail.

Together...

"The 10 year anniversary of the day we met."

"God has it been that long already?! " She seemed as surprised as I was at how quickly the time had passed. Over the years I had come to see Levy as my big sister. She was always there to help me sort out my issues and I was greatfull to have her in my life. But even my big sister couldn't make the pain I was feeling go away. Not this time.

"Yea." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "I can't get over him Lev. No matter how hard I try. I know he doesn't feel the way I do or he would've said something by now. But I can't get over this longing in my heart for him. I know tomorrow is just another day to him but to me it represents the day I met my real family."

"Oh Lucy."

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Gajeel had woken up and overhead their conversation. Quietly he snuck away to go knock some sense into that flame brain.

Bang bang bang!

I woke up to a loud knocking at my door. The sun was barely in the sky so I figured it was around 7 am. I groggly made my way to go see who rudely interrupted my peaceful dream. I was shocked when I opened the door to a fuming iron dragon slayer.

"Natsu you dumb ass!"

"W-WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?"

"YOU MADE BUNNY GIRL CRY!"

My heart dropped. I had made Lucy cry? How? What had I done wrong?

"Tell me Gajeel, how do I fix it?!"

"Quit being a pussy and tell her the truth already! Ten years is more than enough time Natsu! You're twenty fucking six years old, it's time to quit playing games with that girls heart and man up before someone else does."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy is with my little dragon right now crying her eyes out about you and how her little heart is burned to a crisp."

"Tell me everything."

Flashback...

At the library levy and Lucy are deep in conversation, completely oblivious to the eavesdropping iron mage. He sits behind an unnecessarily large pile of books and listens to every word spoken between the blonde and bluenette.

"I hate to agree but, I really thought Natsu would've figured out by now if he loved you or not. I mean he acts like he loves you. Hell he even turned Lisanna down when she returned. And they were engaged since childhood!"

"I know levy but let's face it. I was 14 when I came to this guild. I'm almost 25 now. I've never had a boyfriend, I've only been on a handful of dates, I've spent ten years waiting on a guy that I'm not even sure cares about me...like that. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe it's time to move on then. If he really only sees you as a friend then you owe it to yourself to find happiness with someone else."

"But I wouldn't even know where to look."

"I know Hibiki was asking Cana about you last week. He has a huge crush on you, maybe you should invite him to dinner."

"Yea maybe..."

"And think of it this way, if Natsu really does care, then he'll get so jealous he'll have to tell you."

"You're right! I can't keep waiting around, as much as I love him, and as much as it hurts, I can try dating someone else. I think I'll get ahold of Hibiki and ask him out. I mean, I can always pretend he's Natsu."

"I think that's a great plan. Let's go shopping to get you an awesome date dress."

Flashback end...

I felt a low growl escape from my chest as the feeling of betrayal filled my heart. How could Lucy do this to me? Hibiki!? That pervert was 14 years older than her! How could she claim to care for me but still be willing to be with anyone other than me?

"You're an idiot Natsu. Just because you know she's your mate doesn't mean she does! You haven't even marked her yet!" I cringed as Gajeel raised his voice. Even though I knew I could beat him in a fight, over the years I had come to see him as an older brother and feared disappointing him. All of the dragon slayers, we were family. Brothers and sisters of a dying species.

"Help me make it right!" I pleaded. I dropped to my knees with tears spilling down my cheeks. I knew my big brother cold fix it if I was just willing to actually take his advice for once. "Please tell me what to do."

"Calm down ash breath. This is a very simple problem to fix." I was a little nervous because of his creepy smile but I didn't really care. All that mattered was I made Lucy cry and I had to fix it.

"Tell me Gajeel...what do I need to do?"

"Natsuuuuu! It's Sunday, why aren't we out fishing?" Happy cried.

The blue exceed was flying above his pink haired partner in crime with a frown on his face. He was very upset with the fire mage for canceling their weekly fishing trip in order to go shopping.

"Why did we have to come here Natsu? We don't need anything!" He whined, much to Natsu's annoyance.

The salmon haired man rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He just listened to the blue cat complain while he walked through the street full of different shops.

"10 years Happy." Natsu said quietly.

"What did ya say Natsu?" Happy replied.

"Tomorrow it will have been 10 years exactly since I met Lucy. That's why we're here. I have to get her a present." He explained.

"But I thought humans only celebrated anniversaries if they are married. Oh!" The blue cat stopped mid sentence and began to giggle. "You loooooove her!"

"Shut up Happy!" Natsu yelled as he, unsuccessfully, jumped up and tried to grab the flying exceed from the air.

"Natsu loves Luuucy! Natsu loves Luuucy! He wants to marry her and have thirty babies!" He sang teasingly.

Natsu groaned in embarrassment and began to get angry until the faint glimmer of gold caught his eye. "Hey Happy, look! It's perfect!"

They stopped their fighting and looked toward a semi hidden Shop on the corner of the busy street. Smiling at each other they ran quickly to the shadowy corner before someone snatched up his perfect gift.


	2. The Perfect Gift 23

NaLu

Today was the day. Mine Lucy's 10 year anniversary. She might not know it yet, but that day, I saw my future clearly for the first time in my life.

April 11th year 784 was the day I met my mate. I got up extra early and headed to Lucy's apartment. Unfortunately when I got there she was already gone.

I noticed she left her backpack, which meant she didn't go to the guild. I decided to look around. Her ice box was empty so I decided she must've gone out shopping. I noticed her apartment was much messier than usual. Her sink was full of dishes from when Happy and I came to eat last night. Her couch pillows were tossed randomly in the corner, there were clothes all over her bedroom floor and her bed was unmade.

"I bet she was upset about something. I should clean up her place! That'll cheer her up for sure! " Coming to a decision, I took off my vest and began the messy task of cleaning Lucy's apartment.

I finished two hours later and was pouring myself a glass of juice when I saw a present on the table. Curiosity got the best of me and I picked the giant red and gold box up to look at. It had my name on it.

"She remembered."

A stray tear escaped my eye and I gently placed the gift back on the table. I went to my bag and retrieved the sky blue and gold wrapped gift I had gotten for her and sat it next to mine.

It was only 1pm, and since I figured Lucy was shopping it meant I had at least three more hours before she came back. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, putting on the pajamas Lucy had insisted on buying me for when I stay over. After I felt clean and relaxed I laid down in Lucy's bed.

Her scent surrounded me as I burried my nose deeper into her pillow. It smelled like a mix of cinnamon, orange ginger, and vanilla. She smelled like Christmas! It made me feel safe and I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Earlier that day...

The next day, I woke up at the crack of dawn. I was disappointed to see Natsu hadn't snuck in my apartment that night and decided that he must have indeed forgotten. I sadly placed the large gift box wrapped in crimson and gold paper on the table and got ready to spend the day alone wallowing in self pity.

I spent the entire morning and most of the day out shopping. I bought new toiletries, some writing material, some new blankets and clothes, and finally some potions and groceries. I was pleasantly surprised when I returned to my apartment that afternoon to find Natsu sleeping on my bed. His furry blue "son" was no where to be found and it looked like he had cleaned while I was gone. I gently woke him up and smiled brightly at his drowsy face.

"Hey Natsu. How come you're not out on a job with Happy?" I gasped as he stood up, walked over to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me into his chest.

"Lucy. Don't you know how important today is? Where have you been? I've been so lonely without you."

I was stunned at his words. Nervously, I gently laid my free hand on his bare chest and looked up at him completely dumbfounded. He growled deeply but instead of scaring me, it drew me closer to him.

"N-Natsu?"

I awoke from a dreamless sleep to the most beautiful sound. "Natsu?"

Lucy's voice rang through my ears like an angels song. Her soft hands touched my shoulder as she shook me from my slumber. I opened my eyes and there she was. The most beautiful woman in existence, my mate Lucy.

I swallowed hard, completely ignoring whatever she was saying. Gajeel's words rang fresh through my mind. It was now or never, I needed to let her know how I have always felt about her.

"Lucy don't you know how important today is? Where have you been? I was lonely without you." I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. Her chest pressed against my stomach and her touch sent flames up my spine. She wasn't pulling away like I had feared. Instead she laid her hand on my chest which made my heart race faster than 1,000 dragons. I unknowingly let out a low growl that made her blush a light pink.

"N-Natsu?" Dear Mavis her voice drove me crazy. I wanted to hear her say my name, over and over again. I wanted her to look deep into my eyes and tell me she'd never leave. I wanted her.

"Lucy, don't you know how I feel about today?" I asked knowing her answer. I just wanted to see her blush again. Lucky for me that's exactly what she did.

"Today is..um...no Natsu, how do you feel about today? It's just Monday." She avoided looking into my eyes. I don't know if she was embarrassed or if she genuinely thought I didn't care. No. This wouldn't do, I needed to look deep into her golden brown eyes as I finally told her the truth.

I gently tilted her chin up and forced her to look at me. That's when I saw it. The sadness in her eyes. Sadness I had caused . "Lucy," I gotta get right to the point. "Ten years ago today I was in Hargeon. It was the beginning of my first dragon season and it was just me and Happy. That day something amazing happened."

I stopped to think about what my next words would be. I only had one chance at a confession and i needed it to be perfect. Lucy patiently looked up at me, waiting for me to collect my thoughts. She always knew when I was having a hard time communicating and she had the patience to let me work through it.

"That day, even though I didn't know it then, I found something I didn't realize I had been searching for. I found my mate. The other half of my soul. That day my entire life changed. I thought I was happy before but once you came into my life, you so easily became part of my daily routine that now, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

I smiled at her as I wiped the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I could smell them. I could feel her emotions. She was relieved and happy.

"Oh Natsu..."

"Lucy..." I continued, "don't let that idiot snowflake Grey fool you. Im not as dense as everyone thinks. I know what love is. I was just never interested in anyone before you. I agreed to marry Lisanna only because Igneel told me about mates and I was confused. But when I met you something happened."

She moved away from me causing me to panic. But it was for nothing because she sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit with her. I moved quickly, obeying her silent request. She turned to face me and grabbed my hands.

"What happened Natsu?" She was blushing and her eyes were shining. She wasn't rejecting me at all. I took a big breath and bravely continued my confession.

"I smelled Christmas." She looked so confused I couldn't stop myself from laughing before explaining. "It smelled like pumpkin spice and cranberries, like happiness and safety. I never smelled something so amazing before and when I found the source of the smell my senses lit up. You were so beautiful, standing there with concern in your eyes. I could see flames dancing in your aura and I knew you were the one. After you came to Fairy Tail and I practically begged you to join team Natsu, we went on adventure after adventure. Each one brought us closer together and I waited for the day I could tell you."

The few small tears were now flooding over. She fell into my chest with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I pulled her onto my lap and held her close to me by her waist. "Natsu, I need you to say it. Please."

She whispered so quietly that anyone else wouldn't have heard her. But I always hear her. No matter how quiet or how far away, sometimes she didn't even need to speak. I could always hear her.

"Lucy, I love you...so much that it hurts. I would lay down my life to protect you. I would do anything to make you happy. I want to provide for you and love you every day for forever. You're a part of me Lucy and I want you to be my mate."

She cried into my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "You idiot! You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"So what do ya say Luce?" She squeezed me tighter so I copied her. Our hearts were beating together and she slowly turned her head to look into my eyes.

"I love you too Natsu. I always have." I couldn't help myself. Once she said those words my body moved on its own, pulling her as close as humanly possible I crashed my lips into hers and let the years of passion flow through.

"Hehe, I knew you had it in you Salamander. Now go claim your mate."

Hiding in the bushes peeking through the window of my best friends house was none other than Gajeel. I had decided to come by and check on her since I knew how upset she was the day before. But when I got there, I found my obnoxious boyfriend spying on her.

"GAJEEL!?" I yelled quietly because I didnt want to scare Lucy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Shhhh, be quiet little dragon! Look." Curiosity took over and I went to see what he was so interested in. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight. Natsu and Lucy were on the couch, half naked, making out and groping each other. I heard leaves rustling and it brought me back to my senses. I looked over and Gajeel had gotten up and was reaching down to help me out of the bushes.

"Come on, I was just making sure Salamander took my advice. Looks like he finally told her how he feels."

I smiled brightly and took his hand.

"You were listening to us yesterday weren't you?"

He rubbed the back of his head and scoffed before blushing and nodding. "Yea, she was whining so much I couldn't sleep."

"So what did you tell Natsu?" I couldn't be mad at Gajeel, he was just too cute when he was around me.

"I told him the truth, he's 26, he's known who his mate is for years and yet he is still alone. I told him that he made Bunny Girl cry because she thought he didn't love her. I'm pretty sure that's what got him to confess." He seemed extremely pleased with himself and his explanation.

"You're probably right. I think Lucy crying is the thing that sets Natsu off more than anything."

We starting walking back to his house, hand in hand smiling at each other, feeling proud that we had successfully gotten the two together. As we got farther away from Lucy's place the last thing we heard was Lucy screaming.

"NATSUUUUUUU!"


	3. winter colds

(Levy's POV)

It's winter time in Magnolia, my favorite season. I was curled up under a blanket next to a roaring fire when I heard a frantic knocking at my door. Marking my place in my book, I went to answer it only to find my friend, the exceed Panther Lilly.

"Levy something's wrong with Gajeel!" He was panting, like he had run to my house instead of flying. I immediately became worried.

"What's wrong Lilly? Where is he?" I said not bothering to hide the concern in my voice.

"He's home. I think he's sick." He had finally regained his composure and come inside to talk.

I closed the door behind him and sat down on my couch. "But I thought dragon slayers didn't get sick?" I asked in confusion.

"They can, it's just really rare. I think he picked up a bug during our last mission. He was more nauseated than usual during the ride back to Magnolia, but I just contributed it to poor traveling conditions. But we've been back for two days now and he hasn't gotten any better."

I could see the distress on the poor cats face. I felt bad for him. Gajeel was a big baby on a good day, so I could only imagine how he'd been the last 48 hours. "Why didn't you take Wendy to heal him?"

"I did, she said he needs TLC and rest. Rest I can provide, but ... well there's no other way of saying it... you're the only one who can give him the care he needs."

My face immediately heated up as different sanarios of what he meant played through my head. "Eh?! Why me?!"

"He has a fondness for you. More so than anyone else in the guild, myself included. If anyone can get him to chill out and let them take care of him, it's you." He looked down as he spoke, like he was betraying Gajeel by telling me this.

I on the other hand was screaming in my head. Gajeel had a 'fondness' for me? Did that mean he liked me too? I snapped back to reality and put a determined look on my face.

"Well then, I guess I should go to the marketplace." I pulled on my boots and threw on a coat. "Let's go Lilly."

(Gajeel's POV)

Ugh. Where did my cat go? "Lilly?!"

Silence

Damnit! Why do I still feel like I'm on that God forsaken train?! Maybe Wendy and Lilly were right, maybe I am sick. But if he knew I was sick why the hell did he leave? I was fixing to yell again when I heard my front door opening.

"Lilly? Is that you?" I asked looking over the couch I was currently using as a bed. I was shocked when instead of my cat, shrimp walked in. Hands full of bags and my cat following behind her. He was in his battle form, carrying what I guessed was a duffle bag full of books.

"Geez Lilly wasn't playing. You look terrible Gajeel." Ouch. I must've had a fever because I was disappointed she didn't hug me.

"Hello to you too shrimp." I said trying to save face. Luckily she hadn't noticed my blushing.

"Lilly said you were sick, but that you were being stubborn and won't let him take care of you." She looked both annoyed and happy. This woman made absolutely no sense sometimes.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm a dragon slayer for crying out loud!" My head was starting to hurt and i was getting frustrated with her tone of voice.

"Well get over it. Dragon slayer or not, you're sick and need to rest. Lilly went all the way to my house just to bring me here, so now you're gonna relax and let me take care of you rather you like it or not." I was not prepared for that much assertiveness. The blue haired beauty before me was usually quiet and sweet. But obviously she wasn't having any of that.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day where a little shrimp was bossing me around." I couldn't even stifle my laughter when her face changed. Her cheeks puffed out and her face turned redder than the crazy armor chicks hair.

"I'm just kidding. Alright you win, I'll let you take care of me." She immediately brightened up and sat down on the couch with me. I scooted over to give her more room but she just leaned closer to me.

She put her hand on my forehead and electricity shot through my veins. I never knew a simple touch could be so addictive. I felt a form on my face when she withdrew her hand only for her to lean over and hug me.

"You have a really bad fever Gajeel. It's a good thing Lilly brought me here. Now lay down."

I did as she instructed, only because I was too tired to argue with her. Never once in my life had I felt so useless. My body felt like it weighed a ton, my head felt like it was gonna explode, my stomach was turning nonstop, and all of my senses were dulled. I quickly got comfortable when she covered me tightly with a fuzzy blanket and fell asleep.

(Lilly's POV)

I sat in the corner smiling at the pair. I knew I made the right choice when I decided to bring Levy here. Although he won't say it out loud, I knew he was greatfull that she was here.

I changed back into my normal form and followed Levy to the kitchen. She was filling a bowl with cool water and a towel and slicing potatoes into thin circles. She then put vinegar in a bowl and soaked the potatoes in it.

"What's that for?" I asked. I wsnt sure how potatoes and vinegar would help Gajeel in his current situation.

"It's for his fever. The potatoes will draw out the fever and the cool rag will bring his temperature down."

She smiled and motioned for me to follow her back to the living room. She sat down next to Gajeel and started putting slices of potatoes on his forehead. Once she was satisfied she rung the towel and placed it on top of the slices.

By now Gajeel was groaning and sweating profusely. Levy asked me to hand her the small medical bag she brought and started looking for some kind of potion.

We went back to the kitchen and she mixed him a glass with a few different potions, fruits, and herbs. "What's that?"

"Just a home remedy." She began to point to each glass jar containing the multicolor liquids. "This green one will help his stomach settle, that should help with the nausea. The purple one will help with his headache, and the blue one will make him sleepy so his body will relax."

"And the herbs and fruit?" I asked pointing to the remaining ingredients.

"Ginger helps your body sweat out toxins. Its really helpful in treating the flu. It's also good for dizziness, nausea, vomiting, and cold sweats. Honey adds sweetness and is soothing to the throat so it helps with cough. Tumeric contains curcumin. It's a powerful antioxidant that will fight off whatever virus he has. The fruit is just for flavor and extra vitamins."

I nodded at her explanation. I guess she was more qualified to care for my partner than I expected. "Is there anything I can do to help you Levy?"

"As a matter of fact there is." She placed everything in a suribachi and walked over to the table. She grabbed three paper bags that we brought from the market and placed them on the counter. She pulled out a bunch of vegetables and a chicken and sat them down.

"If you could slice all of these veggies for me and get the chicken into a pan with water to boil, that would help me out a lot."

I began my task as she finished making Gajeels smoothie type drink.

(No one's POV)

Two hours later...

Gajeel, Lilly, and Levy were sitting at the table munching down on freshly baked rolls, steamed dumplings, and creamy chicken soup*.

"Wow shrimp. I had no idea you could cook this well!" The Raven haired dragon slayer praised.a rare smile spreading across his face as he tore into his sixth roll

"I know. I'm impressed Levy, this meal is really delicious. You've even got Gajeel eating like Natsu" The black exceed joked. A scowl could be seen forming on the sick man's face, but before he had the chance to yell at his cat Levy spoke up.

"I'm so happy you guys like it. It's one of my own recipes. Aside from reading, cooking is one of my favorite hobbies." She said trying to change the subject.

"I'm glad you brought her over here cat. A nurse, a chef, a maid all on one? Maybe I should get sick more often. Eh shrimp?" He seemed to have forgotten about being upset as he started playfully picking on the bluenette.

"W-why would you say that?!" She squeaked. Her face turned red and you could see the steam coming from her ears. This caused Gajeel to smirk and continue taunting her.

"So you can come 'take care' of me more often. All I ever eat at the guild is iron and all I eat at home is take out. I've never had a home cooked meal like this before."

He hasn't meant to say that. If there was one thing he didn't want from the woman in front of him was pity. He didn't deserve it.

"That's... that's so sad." She sniffled, calming back down at the sudden revelation. She really didn't know anything about Gajeels past, much to her dismay. So this rare on-site was important to her.

"I didn't realize you'd never..." Lilly was cut off before he could even finish speaking.

"Don't worry about it. This meal more than makes up for it. Plus whatever that drink you gave me earlier worked. I'm feeling a lot better." To prove his point, Gajeel picked up his bowl and swallowed the remainder of his soup and got up to get another bowl.

"That's good. You know what? I'm glad Lilly and I could be the people you shared your first meal with. And you don't have to get sick for me to cook for you. All you have to do is ask!" She said cheerfully hoping to brighten the mood.

"Tehehehe." Up to this point , Lilly had been fairly quiet. But he couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on his buddies face.

He looked confused, embarrassed, and happy all at once. It was a face no one had ever seen the man of iron make.

"Er...yea. So how about tomorrow?" He stuttered.

"Huh?" She looked spaced out but quickly snapped out of it.

"You said all I had to do was ask, so I'm asking." He said quietly, not making eye contact.

"You want me to come cook for you tomorrow?" She seemed genuinely surprised but a smile still began to spread across her face.

"I...er...yea...um...youdonthavetoifyoudontwantto!" He blurted in one breath. His face was so red it looked like he would explode at any moment.

"I didn't quite understand that but how about you guys come to my house instead." Levy thought it was cute and wanted him to know he didn't need to be embarrassed around her. Gajeel on the other hand fell sideways on the floor and started twitching. She just stared and Lilly just laughed and walked over to her as she put her jacket and boots back on.

"Sounds like a plan Levy, Gajeel and I will be there. What time would you like us to arrive?" Lilly took it upon himself to finish making plans for his partners sake.

"You guys can come around six. I'll be sure to make a really good meal, even better than this one." She smiled brightly.

"Do you mind if I bring a guest?" The black cat lowered his voice to a whisper before continuing, "I've got someone that I want Gajeel to meet but..." The cat trailed off, unsure of how to finish his explanation.

"Oh, a lady friend?" She asked hopefully.

"Not... exactly." He answered, rubbing his paw on the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Hmm... sure that's fine with me." She didn't seem to mind though, because she welcomed the unknown guest with no questions.

"Thank you Levy, you really are a sweet girl." He purred gently.

"Ok well I'll see you guys tomorrow." She pet the small cat on the head before turning to say goodbye to the man she had come to take care of. "Gajeel, I left you another smoothie in the fridge, drink it and go to bed or you will wake up sick again." She called back while she made her way towards the front door.

"Ok shrimp. I didn't know you were so bossy." The dragon slayer said suddenly cured of his embarrassment at the thought of her leaving.

"Ha ha. Goodnight Gajeel." She said sarcastically. She turned and walked out into the setting sun back to her own apartment, already planning the following days menu.

"Goodnight... Levy." He whispered as he closed the door and walked back into his lonely house.

To be continued...

If you want to read what happens next, part 2 will be up in 3 days!

*Creamy chicken soup is in my cookbook under Brock's Lazy Boy No Chew Stew


	4. Lost in Magnolia 1

(Narrator)

It was a rainy day in Magnolia, the usually busy streets were nearly empty as people hid from the sky's seemingly unrelenting anguish. It was a gloomy day. One of those days where you just want to stay in and drink hot chocolate. Unfortunately, that was not the case for one particular stellar mage.

(Lucy's POV)

Achoo!

"Stupid Natsu! If he hadn't eaten all of the food in my house I wouldn't have had to come to get groceries!" I sulked as I quickly rushed back towards Strawberry Street. Ever since this rain started I've been feeling awful. I'm sure I've got a cold and it's all thanks to that idiot!

I was in such a hurry that I almost didn't notice the little pink ball of fur lying on the sidewalk in front of me. "Oi! What are you doing out here all alone?!" I bent down to pick up the small creature only to realize it was an exceed in a pink frog costume.

"You're from Sabertooth. But where is your slayer?" I looked around for a few minutes before giving up and taking the cat home with me. The poor thing was passed out, soaking wet, freezing. It was probably scared too.

Knowing full well I was "aiding the enemy," I decided this poor thing needed my help. I honestly didn't care who's guild he was from, all I knew was that I was going to help get this little exceed back to Sabertooth.

Achoo!

"Damnit!"

(Narrator)

In the city of Clover, a raven haired dragon slayer is frantically searching the streets for his missing partner. Having just returned from a mission, he discovered his beloved Exceed Frosh had been missing for three days.

(இ﹏இ'｡)

(Rogue's POV)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!" I screamed at my stupid blonde sworn twin. I was furious when I returned from my job only t find my child like exceed was no where to be found.

"Rogue, calm down and let us explain." Sting stammered. I rarely lost my cool. You could see the fear in his eyes as he realized, he fucked up!

"Yea Rogue buddy, let Sting explain." His exceed Lector said. Even though I was angry at him as well, I was more angry with Sting since I had left Fro in his care.

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS!" I shouted.

"After you left Frosh was crying and wouldn't stop. So I sent him and Lector to get ice cream. But when Lector came back he said Frosh ran away to go find you. I looked for him the entire time, I only just came back to see if you were here yet." Sting explained as quickly and clearly as he could. He was shaking while waiting for my response.

g\Gritting my teeth, I struggled to regain my composure before I lost control. Breathing heavily, I sighed before saying..."So, what you're telling me... Is that my sweet, innocent, somewhat dimwhitted partner has been missing for three days?!"

"Erm... Yes?" The two idiots in front of me answered simultaneously.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed as I activated my Dragon force. I was going to beat the hell out of them when I noticed my contact lacrima lighting up.

(／‵Д′)／~

(Narrator)

Back in Magnolia, at the end of Strawberry Street, we find Lucy Heartfilia's cozy apartment. Filled with the smells of cocoa and fresh home cooking, Frosh, the lost exceed, is happily sipping on freshly made hot apple cider and watching his new friend.

ि०॰०ॢी

(Lucy's POV)

I wasn't feeling very good and the rain had gotten harder. I had to take Fros costume off, which was a huge fight. He only gave in when I had virgo bring him a light purple bunny costume nearly identical to his frog one.

I washed it and hung it up to dry with my clothes and decided to make us something warm and comforting for dinner. I figured since it was raining so hard that I could just take Fro home tomorrow. What I didn't expect was that he would be excited to spend the night with me.

I couldn't get over how adorable he was. I also wondered if, like Natsu, Rogue had Fro since he was an egg. I wanted to know more about the mysterious shadow dragon slayer so I figured now was the best time to ask.

"Hey Fro?" I asked while setting a bowl of creamed stew in front of him.

"Yes Lucy-nee?" He happily dug into his bowl and spoke with food in his mouth. I loved how he called me 'Lucy-nee'.

"How long have you been with Rogue?"

"Oh Fro has been with Rogue since forever!"

"So he had you even when you were an egg?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

I giggled at the adorable cat in front of me and wondered. How could someone like Rogue Cheeny raise such a pure and wonderful exceed like Fro?

"So he's like your father then huh? Is he kind to you?"

"Oh yes! Rogue-san is very kind to Fro! He's my best friend and partner! Fro knows all of Rogue-sans secrets and dreams and He knows all of Fros!" I beamed at his answer. Maybe I was wrong about him Maybe Rogue was sweet after all.

"That's so sweet! I'm glad he takes such good care of you. So can you tell me what Rogue is like? I don't really know him that well." I questioned further, hoping to gain any knowledge that could help me befriend the cold staotic man.

"Fro thinks so! Uh... Rogue-san is a really good cook! He likes to read and plays piano!

He is a really good fighter a d always keeps Fro safe! He doesn't like scary movies and doesn't have any friends except Sting-san, Yukino-nee and Lector. He likes to be by himself, and doesn't like a lot of people or loud noises. He doesn't like Sabertooth either but he stays because Sting-san and Yukino-nee like it there."

"Why does he like to be by himself?"

"Rogue-san told Fro that he isn't allowed to have friends because he'll just hurt them."

"That's so sad." I said teary eyed. I was genuinely sad for the man I was learning so much about.

"From thinks so too. Rogue-san is sad a lot when he's by himself, and that makes Fro sad."

"What makes him so sad? Something must've happened to him to make him isolate himself like that." I wondered aloud. I noticed Fro looked conflicted,like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

He finished eating his food before finally speaking to me and answering my question.

"Fro can't tell you what happened because it's a secret that I promised to keep. But Fro thinks Rogue-san is lonely. He says he doesn't want friends but everyone needs someone. Sting-san has Yukino-nee, but Rogue-san doesn't have anyone."

My heart broke as I understood what the little guy was trying to tell me. Rogue wanted someone to love. I was sure in a guild like Sabertooth, love was hard to come by. Poor Fro looked like he wanted to cry so I heard him close and petted his head.

"It's ok Fro. Rogue will find someone one day that will be perfect for him." I encouraged.

"Lucy-nee, you're perfect for Rogue-san, can't he just love you?"

I blushed a shade of red to rival Erzas hair and shook my head wildly as I explained that love didn't quite work like that. He looked disappointed for a moment before surprising me with his next statement.

"Fro wants to call Rogue-san on his lacrima."

"Call... On his... Fro?"

"Yes Lucy-nee?"

"Does Rogue have a contact lacrama?"

"Fro thinks so!"

I mentally face palmed. I could just call Rogue to come pick the exceed up. I took the small crystal like pendant from around Fros neck and used my magic to activate a call.

(Rogues POV)

I immediately ceased my attack and ran for my lacrama. Only one person, or better yet, exceed, could get ahold of be via CL and that was Fro. Someone must've found him.

I was stunned to see the face staring back at me when I connected the call. A beautiful blonde woman with honey colored eyes and perfect satin skin looked nervously at me. She was jaw dropping. Her hair was loosely pinned back with chopsticks and she wore a silk pink kimono. I found myself at a loss for words in the first time in my life, as I just sat there in awe of her perfection.

After a few awkward moments, she finally spoke. Her angelic voice made me forget the fact that I was ever angry. I could tell by her soft smile and kind demeanor that my little partner was in safe hands.

"Erm. Hi. I-I'm Lucy H-Heartf-felia f-from Fairy Tail. I uh, found your exceed injured and sick on the side of the street in the middle of a storm."

Snapping out of my daydream, I frantically asked about my best friend when his smiling face popped up on screen.

"Fro is fine thanks to Lucy-nee! She's really nice! She took Fro home with her and made fish stew and cider, oh and she fixed Fros injuries and look!" He stepped back and I was shocked by what I saw.

"Do you like Fros new costume? Lucy-nee gave it to me from the spirit world-"

"Celestial world." I heard Lucy correct in the background. Fro giggled and continued to tell me about his day with Lucy.

"Yea that! She had to wash my frog one and she says she has to sew it back together. Oh guess what Rogue-san?"

"What is it?"

"Lucy-nee said Fro can stay the night at her house! And you can come get Fro tomorrow and stay the night again before I have to go home! Can I I Rogue-san? Please?!"

I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. This short trip would be the perfect opportunity for me to get to know the woman who mysteriously sparked my interest.

"That's fine with me Fro. I will be there at 5pm tomorrow. You two have fun. May I speak with Lucy please?"

"Ok Rogue-san! Fro will see you tomorrow! I love you Rogue-san!"

"I love you too Fro. Now be a good exceed and go to bed."

"Ok goodnight Rogue-san, goodnight Lucy-nee!" He shouted as he walked off into what I could only guess was her room. She walked back up to the screen and blushed before looking at me and smiling brightly.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

She was so beautiful. I couldn't stand it. What was it about her that made my heart beat so fast? Why did her voice make me want to smile and speak openly? She was so confusing, but mesmerizing at the same time.

"Are you sure you want me to stay though? I don't mind renting a room and letting Fro stay with you. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation."

Her expression changed from happy, to shocked, to confused, and finally, back to happy again. "Of course you can stay with me. Thank you for being so considerate, but it's really no problem. To be honest I don't really like sleeping in an empty house so I'd actually enjoy some new company. But if it's uncomfortable for you, I don't mind if you rent a room."

Beautiful, generous, thoughtful, outgoing. Miss Lucy was becoming more interesting by the minute. "Well then I happily accept your invitation. I actually have another job to do and Magnolia is on the way. I had planned on waiting a week before heading out but I might as well start after getting Fro."

"That sounds perfect then! I'll see you tomorrow! Oh I almost forgot... My address is 11 Strawberry Street. I'm on the top floor."

"Ok miss Lucy, I will see you tomorrow. And thank you for taking care of Fro. He means a everything to me, and it means a lot that someone like you would take him in."

"It's really no problem Rogue. You've raised a sweet and adorable exceed, who wouldn't want to help him??"

"I guess you're right. Well I'll let you go now lady Lucy, I must go pack and head to the train station if I am to make it there on time."

"Ok goodnight Rogue."

"Goodnight lady Lucy."

(Lucy's POV)

I disconnected the call and squealed inside like a school girl. Rogue Cheeny was freaking hot! It was the first time I had actually looked at him and... Let's just say I wasn't disappointed. He was also much kinder than I imagined. His voice was soft and deep instead of the harsh rough voice I imagined. His smile, though subtle, was extremely attractive and his concern for his Exceed was the sweetest thing I had ever seen.

A small tug on my kimono snapped me from my thoughts. "Yes Fro?" I asked the happy exceed in front of me.

"Before Rogue-san gets here, can we go shopping?"

Confused about what an exceed could possibly need to go shopping for I asked him. He giggled and looked at me with big eyes.

"Fro needs to get Rogue-san a birthday present!"

I was shocked to hear this from a cat. Rogue mist really be something. Fro may be cute but he's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. For him to remember something likeso.eones birthday was surprising. Well, maybe not so much since it was Rogue.

But I couldn't help but wonder why it was so important that we get a gift tomorrow.

"Eh? Birthday? Fro,when is Rogues birthday?"

"Tomorrow." He said like it was no big deal. My mind immediately we t into overdrive as I realized I just doomed that poor man to spend 12 miserable hours on a train.

"WHAT?!"

To be continued...


End file.
